Field
The disclosed concept relates to enclosures such as, for example, electrical enclosures. The disclosed concept also relates to window assemblies for enclosures. The disclosed concept further relates to methods of assembling window assemblies.
Background Information
Enclosures, such as electrical enclosures, commonly include window assemblies which allow operating personnel to see inside the enclosure. This is advantageous for electrical enclosures that include, for example, fusible switches. The window assembly provides a safety mechanism by allowing operating personnel to easily determine, before the enclosure is opened, whether electrical contacts of the fusible switch are open or closed. Known window assemblies include window members, door members, stud members, and a frame member. In order to assemble a known window assembly, the stud members are permanently secured to the door member, which is then aligned with the remaining components by pushing the stud members through the window member and the frame member. In order to secure the stud members at the end opposite the door member, a nut or other similar securing member is fastened to the stud members. This assembly process presents many challenges. First, aligning the door member is difficult because of the weight of the door member. More specifically, the door member is significantly heavier than other components of the enclosure. Thus, manipulating the door member so that the relatively small stud members are aligned with holes in the window member and the frame member is burdensome. Additionally, because manipulating the door member is difficult, the stud members that are permanently secured to the door member often get caught on other nearby equipment and as a result get damaged.
There is thus room for improvement in enclosures and in window assemblies therefor. There is also room for improvement in methods of assembling window assemblies.